Sapphire Ashford: Life Of A Gem
by MiissPanda
Summary: In this romantic story, Sapphire Ashford returns to her fifth year at Hogwarts only to have the craziest year ever. Sapphire falls for a "bad boy" even though she knows she shouldn't and she also learns more about herself in ways she never thought she would. Sapphire tries to be herself and at the same time tries to survive another crazy year at Hogwarts! Updated June 18th, 2013.
1. Chapter 1: Life Of A Gem

Disclaimer: So I had written this story about two years ago but I didn't like where it was going so I completely changed it and I feel it's way better. Please review and let me know your feedback, if something should be changed or if I wrote something wrong. Also the original character Sapphire Ashford is my character and owned by me. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer 2: I re wrote chapter one because it did not make sense with the rest of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**~Chapter One: The Life Of A Gem~**

* * *

The whistle sounded off letting all the witches and wizards know that the Hogwarts Express was about to leave.

"Okay I need to go now. Bye mom! Bye dad!" Sapphire waved to her mom and dad.

"Have fun sweetie and take care of Licorice!" Her mother yelled pointing to the cat carrier.

"I will!" Sapphire yelled back.

"And behave this year! I don't want another letter from the school saying that you were running around the Great Hall with the Weasley twins disrupting dinner!" Her dad yelled.

"I'll try to behave!" Sapphire smiled as she boarded the train. She looked at the window as the train began to move and waved at her parents until she couldn't see them anymore.

"Another year at Hogwarts, better make the most of it! Right Licorice?" Sapphire looked down at her cat in the cage. Licorice was a black skinny cat that Sapphire's parents had brought her when she was in her first year."

Sapphire looked around to see if any of her friends were there. She immediately saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"How was your summer?" Sapphire said hugging her best friend Lavender.

"It was amazing. I went to Italy for a couple of weeks. It's so beautiful! But guess who I've been talking to?" Lavender said happily. "Dean Thomas! He's so dreamy! He said our first date will be our first trip to Hogsmeade!"

"Aww that's nice. He's pretty cool." Sapphire looked up and realized there were still some people she didn't say hi to yet.

"I'll be back ladies. Gonna go say hi to some people."

As she continued down the aisle, she felt two elbows on either side of her on top of her shoulders.

"How's it hanging Sapph?" George Weasley said.

"Yea, how's it going, Sapphie?" Fred Weasley said on the other side.

Sapphire smiled. "Hi boys. How was your summer?"

"The usual. You gonna stir some trouble with us this year?" Fred said.

"You know I am." Sapphire gave a devilish grin.

"All right then! We'll give you the plans next week! See you around." Fred and George walked off with their friend Lee Jordon.

Finally, she went into the compartment where Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting.

"Hi guys! I missed you!" Sapphire hugged Harry, then Ron and Hermione. Sapphire noticed Hemione was reading a book.

"Already getting a head start Hermione?"

"Yes. This year we take O.W.L.S and I expect nothing less than an outstanding."

"Hermione, when are you going to let loose and have some fun?" Ron asked rolling his eyes.

"I did last year! Remember the dance?" Hermione snapped.

Sapphire remembered the dance the school had last year perfectly. It was the most fun she ever seen Hermione have.

"I hope they have another dance soon. We had so much fun getting dressed up!" Sapphire smiled at Hermione.

"I know but knowing this year with our tests, I doubt we'll be able to have any fun." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Gotta make the most of it! Well I'm craving a chocolate frog so I'm gonna go find the cart. Later guys!" Sapphire blew kisses at all of them and closed the compartment door behind her. As she turned around she bumped into someone.

"Oww! Watch where you're going!" Sapphire said.

"You bumped into me!" Sapphire looked up and it was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh I'm so sorry Draco. You okay?" Sapphire said sincerely.

"I would be if you weren't so clumsy!" Draco looked at Sapphire. From her big blue eyes and her long silver hair. He noticed that she looked much older. The summer was kind to her.

"Again, I'm sorry." Sapphire smiled. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay." Draco said. Just then Pansy Parkinson showed up next to Draco and put her arm around his shoulder.

"I thought I heard Sapphire's annoying voice." Pansy smirked.

"Why are you always around? Get a life!" Sapphire snapped back.

"Excuse me? Draco is my future husband! I'm allowed to be around him." Pansy and put her head on Draco's shoulder.

Just then Sapphire heard someone laugh out loud. She turned around and saw Ron and Harry listening to their conversation.

Sapphire smirked. Draco opened their compartment door.

"Is there something funny Weasley?"

"Draco, leave him alone." Sapphire warned.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but looked at Sapphire and closed it.

"Fine, I have better things to do." Draco walked away and Pansy happily followed.

"That's weird. Draco never just walks away from a fight." Harry said.

"I know…eh maybe he's turning nice." Sapphire said.

Ron and Harry roared with laughter. "Draco nice? Never! That's like Hermione being dumb!" Ron said pointing to Hermione who rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"Oh well. I'll see you guys later." Sapphire waved.

Sapphire started to walk down the corridor when something caught her attention. She stopped and tried to listen to what Draco was saying to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"So my father told me about a task that I have to do for the dark lord."

"Oh that sounds exciting babe." Pansy squealed, squeezing Draco's arm. "What do you have to do?"

"I don't know all the details yet but I know it has to do with unicorns."

Sapphire gasped. Unicorns? What does the dark lord want with Unicorns?

Draco changed the subject and Sapphire continued walking to her compartment.

She went to the snack cart and finally purchased her chocolate frog. She opened it in front of Lavender.

"Ugh Dumbledore again! I wanted someone new."

"You would think you would have every card, as much as you eat those." Lavender said.

"Oh well." Sapphire started snacking on her chocolate frog but then paused. "I literally bumped into Draco. Surprisingly, he wasn't such an ass about it. He brushed it off..kinda."

Lavender shook her head. "You definitely don't wanna be around those kinds of people. They are horrible people that do horrible things."

"I guess." Sapphire said.

"_Too bad many of those 'horrible people' aren't so horrible_." Sapphire thought, still chewing on her chocolate frog.

* * *

Sapphire was glad to finally get off the train. She just wanted to go to bed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were riding with Neville. Surprisingly, Pansy was riding with her group of Slytherin girls. Sapphire then knew that Draco would only be with Crabbe and Goyle. She told Lavender she would meet them at the great hall, and ran to catch up to Draco's carriage.

"Looks like I'm going to have to ride with you." Draco didn't say anything. When the carriage came, all he said was "ladies first" and Sapphire jumped in. Crabbe sat next to her while Draco and Goyle were across from her.

Sapphire stared out the window for the first few minutes. Once in a while she sent quick glances to Draco. Each time she did she noticed he was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She finally said to him.

"Nothing." Draco said and he turned his head to the window.

"So…anything new happen this summer?" Sapphire said slowly.

"Not really. Visited the same old boring countries: Spain, Ireland, Italy. It was the regular."

"Oh." Sapphire looked down. "Well mine was pretty boring too. Just chilled at my house with some of my friends." She chuckled and stopped when she saw that Draco didn't even crack a smile.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Draco still stealing glances at Sapphire and Sapphire doing the same.

"Well we're finally here. Another long year at Hogwarts." Sapphire said opening the carriage door and jumping out.

"Yea I guess." Draco said looking up at the familiar castle in the moonlight. Draco looked over at Sapphire and Sapphire did the same. They stood there for a minute or two before Lavender called Sapphire over. Sapphire gave a weak smile and wave to Draco and with a swing of her long silver hair, disappeared into the crowd eagerly waiting to have their first meal of the year in the Great Hall.

Sapphire sat at the Gryffindor table with Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was waiting for the first years to get sorted into their houses so she could eat. Finally the last name was called (Ashley Zane, Hufflepuff) and food magically appeared on the table. She looked at the first year's shocked faces and told them, "Cool huh? Dig in."

While they were eating, Sapphire thought this was the perfect opportunity to talk to some of the first years sitting next to her.

"Hi guys! The name's Sapphire." She beamed at them.

"Hi I'm Max!" A small boy with blonde hair and pale skin said.

"Hey Max. How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Oh it's big! And the floating candles are so cool. I never seen stuff like this before."

"Not at home?"

"No. My friend said something about my parents being "Muggies" or something."

"Muggles you mean." Sapphire smiled.

"Yea something like that. What are they?"

"Muggles are people who don't live in the Wizarding world and can't do magic. Many of them don't even know a thing about our world."

"Are your parents Muggles?"

"No, I'm a pure-blood, meaning my family is all wizard."

"Oh cool. So you must know a lot about wizard stuff."

"Well not too much. I moved from New York City to London when I got accepted.

"What's New York City like? I heard it was big and busy and just crazy."

"It's dirty and nasty and has garbage everywhere." Pansy came to the Gryffindor table. Everyone at the end of the table stopped talking and looked at Sapphire.

Sapphire turned around and smiled at Pansy, "Are you talking about your hair Pansy? Because if you are, you can borrow some of my shampoo."

"Bitch." Pansy said under her breath as she walked to her table.

"It takes one to know one!" Sapphire called back.

Everyone stared at her smiling. Fred gave her a high five, "Ten points to Sapphire!"

"Wow! You're awesome!" Max said.

"Thanks!" Sapphire said and she continued her pudding.

After everyone was full and sleepy, Dumbledore gave the same speech he gave last year and the year before that. Finally, it was time to sleep.

"First years over here!" The Gryffindor prefects called.

"Awww! But I wanna stay with Sapphire!" Max said walking to get in line. Sapphire smiled and walked up the long stairs to the common room. She said the password that a prefect gave her, (Kitty litter), and went inside the common room. She missed the warm, red room. She said goodnight to people, went upstairs, put her pajamas on and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

* * *

The next morning, Sapphire walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She saw Max peeking over Hermione's book, Hermione getting very annoyed. Before Sapphire walked in, Fred and George stopped her and threw a piece of parchment in front of her face.

"We stood up all night thinking of a way to test our new products." George said. Sapphire took the paper from his hands.

"And the plan is perfect! We get first years to try them out." Fred said smiling.

"First years…?" Sapphire looked at the twins.

"Please Sapphie! It's such a good plan!" The boys looked at her with puppy eyes.

"First years…sounds like a plan!" Sapphire and the boys smiled. "But which products are these again?"

"We have two: one that makes your nose bleed and one that makes you throw up!" Fred said.

"Both with antidotes of course! They're good for when you need an excuse to leave class." George said.

"Brilliant the both of you!" Sapphire said.

"We knew you'd like them."

"But there is one thing. See that first year over there?" Sapphire pointed to Max. "You can't have him. He's my project."

"But Sapph, look at him. He looks stupid enough to try them!" Fred pointed to him.

"I know but he's my tester. You can't touch him."

"Oh I know what's going on…" Fred smiled at George.

"Oh I can see clearly…" George said.

"What?" Sapphire said looking at them funny.

"Sapphire has a boyfriend! Sapphire has a boyfriend!" Fred and George linked arms and started dancing around Sapphire still singing.

Sapphire laughed. "Shut up you two. Oh the mails here." Sapphire walked to the table and saw Flora, her family's beautiful brown Eagle Owl, with a letter. She then saw four Barn Owls come in carrying some boxes. The owls landed with her boxes and the letter on the table. Ron looked at the boxes.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Probably some sweets and stuff." Sapphire said opening her letter. Ron looked into the sky, disappointed he didn't get anything.

Sapphire opened the letter and it read:

_Dearest Sapphire, _

_I know it's only been one night but we miss you so much your mother has decided to bake you some cookies and chocolates. We hope you enjoy them. We also hope you're taking good care of Licorice As much as I would not like to worry you, unfortunately, I have to. I don't want to write everything in this letter, in case anyone else reads it, but you have to be careful. There are horrible people looking to hurt other people. DO NOT change. DO NOT go anywhere by yourself. HE could be watching…_

_Have a good year at Hogwarts and stay safe, _

_Dad._

Sapphire read the letter twice before she really understood it. Sapphire threw the letter on the table and put her hands over her face. Ron looked at the letter.

"What does he mean by "Do not change" and who's "He?"

"Um I really don't know what he's talking about." Sapphire, hands shaking, took the letter and folded it up. "Maybe…he's probably…maybe he just misses me or something…" Sapphire looked down at the table for a few seconds and then asked Hermione, "What class do we have first?"

"Double potions." She said, staring at her.

"Um yea…I'll meet you guys there." Sapphire took the letter and got up from the bench. Draco watched her.

"Wait, what about your chocolates?" Ron called after her.

"You can have them." Sapphire called back and she ran up to the owlery to send her parents a note while Ron happily ate her chocolates.

"That girl sure is very mysterious." Hermione said looking at Ron already half way through one box.

"Waddamean?" He said, mouth full.

"I mean ever since our first year, she's been acting strange like she's hiding something."

"I don't think so. Maybe you don't like her."

"I never said that!" Hermione snapped. "Let's hurry up and get to potions."

"Another year with Snape. What horrible things will he do to me this year?" Harry wondered out loud.

Up in the Owlery, Sapphire tied a note to her family owl that said:

_Dad, _

_I know you mean the best for me but I can take care of myself. I just turned 15! I promise not to change for a while but sometimes I need to get out of these walls. I know thing's are bad now but I will be careful. And dad, I overheard Draco Malfoy say something about the Dark Lord giving his father a task that has to do with Unicorns. You don't think… _

_I'll try and stay safe and tell mom that Ron liked the chocolates (I gave them to him)_

_Sapphire_

* * *

Sapphire ran downstairs to the dungeons so she wouldn't be late. She arrived just in time and found a seat next to Neville. Unfortunately, Draco's seat was right next to hers. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Hi Sapphire! I'm so nervous about this years potions cause we take O.W.L.S this year. I know I'm gonna fail…" Neville looked at his desk sadly.

"Cheer up! I'll help you this year!" Sapphire smiled at him.

"Thanks!" Hearing this cheered up Neville for the rest of the day…

Sapphire heard the usual smirk. She turned to look at Draco.

"I gotta sit next to a Gryffindor?" Draco asked no one in particular.

"You don't have to sit here if you don't want to." Sapphire said looking away.

"You don't have to sit there either."

"Well I'm not moving. You can move. I couldn't care less." Sapphire put her elbows on the table and her head in her hand looking very annoyed.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch with me?"

"Why do you have to be such an asshole? You walk around strutting your stuff thinking that your daddy owns this place."

"So? If he wanted to he could!"

"Keep thinking that Draco."

But before Draco could utter another word, "Miss. Ashford and Mr. Malfoy you can continue your conversation later! It's time for class!"

Draco and Sapphire turned to face the front of the class both with agitated faces.

"So as you all know, you are in your fifth year and at the end of this year you will be taking your O.W.L.S. I expect you all to get an Outstanding. This year you will be learning how to do many potions. This is a basic list of all the potions we will be doing in this class." Snape looked around. "Well what are you waiting for? Copy it down!" Everyone flew for their quills and parchments. Sapphire started to copy the list down. First she wrote her name with a bunch of stars on the parchment. Draco looked at it and smirked. Sapphire, still copying the notes, whispered, "What do you want?"

"I don't want or need anything from you." Draco whispered back.

"Stop lying. I saw you eyeing me in the carriages yesterday." Draco's face turned pink and it was Sapphire's turn to smirk.

"And if I did?"

"So that means you want me, don't you?"

"No! I never said that."

"You said it with your eyes."

"Who's the one flirting now?" Draco stared at her. Sapphire stopped writing and stared back. She looked at his neat combed hair to his gorgeous eyes to his lips. She was the one who turned pink now.

"Looking at you makes me want to take my wand and poke my eyes out." Sapphire said rolling her eyes and continuing with the notes.

"Sure, if that's what you say. Why can't you make up your mind already? You know you like me. Ever since the first day we met." Draco smirked again.

"_Ever since the first day we met."_ A flash of her past shot through Sapphire. She looked like she was going to explode. "You know what? You need to shut up." A bit louder than she was talking so that a few people looked at her.

"You're the one that can't make up her mind!" Draco said getting angry again.

"You're the one who thinks he's all that! I wouldn't go out with you even if your father paid me to do it!" Sapphire said, getting defensive.

"Oh so you think all my father does all day is bribe people to do things for him?"

"Yes, that is what I think!" Sapphire said even louder so that half the class was looking at her.

"You don't know my father at all!" Draco yelled at her standing up. Everyone including Snape looked up at him.

"Who cares?" Sapphire stood up too. "Your father's a stupid death eater who is too punk to live his own life so he follows Voldemort around like a puppy and behaves so that Voldemort doesn't kill him or you. Even though the world would probably be better off without the Malfoys." Sapphire smirked.

The whole class stood silent with their mouths open. Ron, Harry and Hermione cast glances at each other than at Snape.

Draco's face was red. "Take. That. Back." He said slowly.

"Make me." Sapphire said getting in his face.

At this moment, Crabbe and Goyle got up from their seats. Draco reached for his wand. Harry and Ron noticed, got up and reached for their wands too.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Snape roared. "Draco sit in the back!"

"Punk-ass. If you're gonna fight me, do it like a man." Sapphire said as Draco walked to his seat in the back of the classroom. Draco clenched his fist. The class snickered.

"Silence!" Snape bellowed. "Twenty points from Grinffindor and Slytherin since Sapphire and Draco think its amusing to disrupt my class." The whole class groaned. "And I want both of you for detention next Monday at 8pm. Is that clear?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Yes, Professor."

Sapphire stood quiet for the rest of the class and when it was over she grabbed her things and rushed out the door before anyone could say anything to her.

* * *

Sapphire wanted the day to be over with already but it was only noon. By lunch, half the school had already knew about the Draco and Sapphire fight.

"You should've been there!" Neville said to Dean Thomas. "I thought she was going to hit him."

"How could she do something so horrible to my Draco?" Pansy said to her Slytherin girls. Draco sat next to her. "If my father found out about this, I could have her expelled."

"I really thought he was going to do something bad to her." Harry said shaking his head.

"It could have been worst." Ron said.

"It would've been bad for both of them." Lavender sat down with them.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Look, Sapphire is very protected. I mean the Ashford name is very known. It's just as powerful as the Malfoy name. If Draco would have did something to her, it would have been war against the Ashfords and the Malfoys, which is odd because the Ashfords usually stay to themselves."

"I just don't understand what happened. What were they actually arguing about? Anyone know?" Hermione asked.

Everyone shook their head.

Just then, Sapphire walked into the Great Hall. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Sapphire looked at Lavender and Harry. Then looked over at Draco. They locked eyes for a minute then Draco looked down. She felt hot tears streaming down her face. She turned around, went up to common rooms and stood there for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was just after dinner and Sapphire was in the common room sitting on the couch. Tear stains were still on her face. She didn't go downstairs at all for the rest of the day. She thought about her uncle.

Two seconds later Gryffindors started to come into the room. Sapphire paid no mind to the whispers as they walked by. She knew they were talking about her but then again when wasn't she talked about? People always had something to say about Sapphire. She was smart, beautiful and funny…at least they thought so. Sapphire didn't feel like that at all.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. They looked at Sapphire.

"I don't know if we should sit with her or not. Maybe we should leave her alone." Hermione said.

"Hermione, she's been up here all day. She hasn't gone to any of her classes yet. I think we should talk to her." Harry said.

"I'll talk to her. She likes me the most." Ron said beaming.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione said with an angry look on her face.

Ron walked up to Sapphire and sat down on a chair across from her. She looked at the floor. Ron started to tap his fingers on the arms of the chair not knowing what to say. Harry and Hermione sat somewhere else, looking at them. Finally, Ron spoke, "Hi Sapphire."

"Hi." Was all Sapphire uttered out.

"So…are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Ron sighed. "Sapphire, I've known you for 5 years. You're always happy and jolly. Something has to be wrong. I swear I'll beat up Malfoy…" Ron raised a fist.

"Ron", Sapphire said quietly. He put his fist down. "Thanks for being so concerned but I think I can fight my own battles."

"I know. I never saw you that angry before. I was rooting for you."

Sapphire laughed. "Yea, you could've been my cheerleader."

"Goooo Sapphire!" Ron said waving his arms in the air. Sapphire laughed. "See? That's the Sapphire I know."

"You're the best Ron!" Sapphire hugged him. Hermione's face got red.

"No problem. Anytime."

Lavender walked into the common room. "I brought you some food. I didn't want you to be hungry."

"Thanks" Sapphire said looking down at the napkin handed to her.

"Come on," Lavender said helping Sapphire up. "Let's get you to bed."

Sapphire said good night to everyone and followed Lavender.

"You know, that's why I love you." Sapphire said to Lavender as they walked to their room. "You're always there when I need you. You just know when something's wrong and you help. No questions asked.

"That's what best friends are for."

"Well, you're more like the sister I never had."


End file.
